Desde Mi cielo
by Tsukuyomi World
Summary: Sasori se da cuenta de que jamás le dijo "te amo" a Deidara, y ahora que ha muerto, se da cuenta de su error. Songfic inspirado en la cancion "Desde mi Cielo"


Hola chicos y chicas

Vengo con mi primer fic, asi que no sean tan rudos conmigo

**Advertencias:** Hay un poco de OoC en los personajes, y Yaoi (chicoxchico)

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la brillante y experta mente de Masashi Kishimoto

Este song fic fue inspirado en la canción "Desde mi cielo" de Mago de Oz

* * *

**OoOo DESDE MI CIELO oOoO**

_Ahora que está todo en silencio_

_Y que la calma me besa el corazón,_

_Os quiero decir adiós…_

Deidara, hace más de un mes que partí de este mundo, debes estar feliz, tu concepto de arte triunfó, me fue muy difícil aceptar que un niñato me ganó, tu siempre tuviste razón, no hay nada que pueda ser eterno, por eso ahora no me queda otra cosa que hacer que despedirme...

_Porque ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mí,_

_Hay tanto por lo que vivir…_

Por favor, no sufras, no quiero ver ese rostro serio, cada vez te pareces más a Itachi, ese que humilló tu arte, y tú no quieres parecerte a él, siempre escuché que decías que lo odiabas, porque parecía un fantasma, él no veía la vida que tenía alrededor, y ahora tú sigues sus pasos, debes ser feliz para poder derrotarlo, para ser superior a un Uchiha

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_Me gustaría volver a verte sonreír…_

No Deidara, no derrames lágrimas por mí, yo no puedo corresponderlas, no las merezco, jamás me gustó verte triste; mereces ser feliz, enamórate de alguien que sea digno de tu amor. El día en el que fuimos por ti, vi tu cara, vi el dolor que sufriste al ver derrotado a tu arte, y desde ese instante, pensé que un ángel como tú no debería estar triste; me propuse verte siempre feliz

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme…_

Tal vez me olvides, puesto que aun eres joven ¿Recuerdas las burlas de los de la organización? Todos se reían de nuestro amor, pero lo hacían solo porque no eran capaces de mostrar lo que nosotros sí, tan valientes que se dicen, y no pueden aceptar que tienen sentimientos; pero, ¿Qué hacías tú? Nada… no te importaba, ni siquiera a mí me decías lo que te dolían sus comentarios, solo se lo decías a la soledad de tus sueños

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo_

_Y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí_

Nunca me lamenté de nada de lo que había hecho, quien iba a pensar que el gran Akasuna no Sasori se iba a arrepentir de no haber hecho algo, yo siempre supe que no te merecía, porque ¿Cómo puede alguien que es condenado al infierno, merecer un ángel? Jamás te dije "te amo", y aunque no me lo pediste, lo esperabas, pero tranquilo que nunca te dejaré solo, voy a velar tus sueños siempre

_..Sé que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído_

_"pude hacer más", no hay nada que reprochar,_

_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal_

_Y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di_,

Tranquilo que no te culpo de nada, tú solo cumplías ordenes, ir por el jinchuuriki era tu deber, además de que podías al fin demostrar que eras el más fuerte de la organización, solo que jamás pensamos que el ninja copia de Konoha iría tras de ti, no fue tu culpa nada de lo que pasó. La culpa de todo esto fue mía, ahora en la eternidad solo veo, cuánto tiempo desperdicié por no aceptar lo que sentía por ti, cuantos momentos de amor perdimos, todo por mi culpa

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme..._

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti..._

Ya te dije que no llores, solo yo tengo la culpa de todo, de no haberte dicho cuanto te amaba, cuanto te amo, ahora incluso en la eterni8dad mis sentimientos no han cambiado

_Vivo cada vez que habláis de mí y muero otra vez si lloráis,_

_He aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz…_

Me siento feliz cada que escucho mi nombre salir de tus labios, lo dices con tanta seguridad, me defiendes ante ese idiota con nombre de mascota, me defiendes ante todos los de Akatsuki, evitaste que mis marionetas fueran vendidas por Kakuzu, las atesoras, incluso has aprendido a hacerlas, aunque no puedas manejarlas. Lo que no me parece, es que llores por mí, no lo hagas, no gastes tus lágrimas; ahora aprendí a ver las cosas simples, disfruto con tus sonrisas, y mi corazón muerto y sin vida, se rompe cuando te veo llorar, no lo hagas, no por mí

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,_

_Nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,_

_Pero mi vida yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_Y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme…_

Enamórate, se feliz Deidara, y si no es mucha molestia, recuérdame, recuerda que siempre te ame, aunque nunca supe como demostrarlo, debo irme, a ese lugar, a la eternidad, ahí te esperaré, jamás voy a olvidar aquella primera vez, en la que fuiste mío, y siempre recordaré las lagrimas que derramabas en silencio, cuando todos se burlaban de nuestra relación

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;_

_Que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

Ahora que me fui de tu lado, me arrepiento de no haber sido humano, de no haber podido corresponder a todas y cada una de tus muestras de amor, pero era inútil todo tu empeño, yo jamás iba a sentir; pero lo que más duele, es que jamás te dije ese ansiado "te amo", ese que me ahogaba y que luchaba por salir siempre

_Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche_

_Y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,_

_Desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,_

_No estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,_

_Yo nunca os olvidare..._

Siempre, desde aquí, voy a vigilar todos tus sueño, no quiero perderme ninguno de ellos, los veré hasta que nos reunamos aquí, no puedo decir que este sea el cielo, porque yo no puedo estar en un cielo sin ti, sin mi ángel, simplemente no lo concibo así. Voy a cantarte esa canción de cuna que te encantaba, voy a abrasarte hasta que las pesadillas sobre el funesto día de mi muerte se vayan; voy a esperarte siempre, voy a estar contigo, hasta que decidas venir a mí

− Jamás te olvidaré Deidara

− Danna…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y debo dar especiales agradecimientos a Michi Uchiha por su ayuda en la corrección de este fic

Sin más que decir, adiós y no se olviden de dejar review's


End file.
